1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for organizing information related to the characteristics of individuals. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for gathering such information for centralized storage and access from remote locations. The present invention is a system that enables remote subscribers to access individual's information in order to provide compatible goods and services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Database systems have been developed for many years as relatively convenient means to store information of interest in a centralized and accessible location. That location may be one or more filing cabinets, for example, when the storage means is paper. With the introduction and development of computing systems, and personal computing systems in particular, the storage location can easily be a computer and the storage means is any sort of compatible storage device. These devices include, but are not limited to, data storage media such as computer hard drive, random-access and read-only memories, floppy disks, and CD-ROM to name only the well-known computer-based storage media. Their usefulness in retaining vast amounts of information in a relatively small physical presence is apparent. The ever increasing speed and capacity associated with the continuing evolution of computing systems makes access to this vast quantity of information easier and more desirable.
The types of information that can be stored in a database are almost limitless. For purposes of the present invention to be described herein, information associated with the characteristics of individuals is one such type. That is, information regarding the educational background, employment background, medical history, for example, of one or more persons can be, and is, retained in a computer-based database. In addition, the physical characteristics, such as physical dimensions, of individuals can be gathered and stored in a database. Among other things, this type of information would be of particular value to suppliers of clothing, footwear, and the like.
Increasingly, more individuals are purchasing clothing (including footwear, headwear, and other peripherals) remotely rather than in point-of-sale transactions. Such sales are made via in-home purchases through telephone or written requests based on observed catalog information, or via computer-based interfacing, such as through the Internet. One aspect of clothing purchasing lost in these remote transactions is the fit of the purchased item. In point-of-sale transactions of the type that occur at the retailer located at the nearby mall, the consumer can touch items of interest, get a strong sense of their appearance and, importantly, they can try them on to confirm fit prior to completing the purchase. On the other hand, remote sales do not permit such direct contact and confirmation of the compatibility of the product with the individual's unique characteristics. They do, however, provide considerable convenience to the consumer who can usually make purchases at any time, and in much less time, than expended in a point-of-sale transaction. The corresponding reduction in the expense associated with facilities upkeep and staffing make remote sales desirable for goods and services suppliers.
Although statistics vary from one supplier to the next, it is well known that returns of remotely purchased clothing items constitute a significant portion of the transactions that occur. In some instances, it has been noted that perhaps as much as 50% of the retail catalog and Internet clothing sales are returned. One of the more common reasons for such returns is an incompatible fit of the clothing with the individual's physical characteristics. It is particularly difficult for the consumer in that regard because one supplier's size large may be the dimensional equivalent of another's small. Some suppliers attempt to alleviate this problem by offering charts relating a few physical dimensions (shoe size, waist size, inseam, for example) to that supplier's clothing sizes. Unfortunately, such relational charts are generally insufficient to ensure an accurate fit. The result is aggravation for the consumer who may be less inclined to continue making remote purchases and increased costs for the supplier as a result of the need to process, and absorb the expense of, the return.
Some attempts have been made to provide means enabling consumers to purchase from a remote site clothing that will likely be of a suitable size. U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,268 issued to Yoda describes a system that permits a consumer to access a remotely located computer containing information regarding available products, clothing in particular. The Yoda system comprises a processor including a shape sensor that scans the individual consumer. The consumer's scanned image is processed and compared with clothing of the type desired by the consumer. The computer provides to the consumer an output indicating what size clothing will fit and whether the selected clothing is available to order. Assuming the clothing of interest is available in a suitable size, the consumer can then place an order. Unfortunately, the Yoda system requires the consumer to proceed to a location where the scanning unit exists. Moreover, each supplier would have to make available its own scanning and processing system in order to enable the system. This would be a costly and expensive undertaking, and would require continual maintenance to ensure appropriate scanner calibration.
In another clothing ordering system previously disclosed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,246 issued to Goldman describes a system for remote interfacing between a consumer and a supplier. The Goldman system allows a consumer to input into a computing system physical dimension data and transfer that data to the supplier. The supplier in turn creates a custom-fabricated piece of clothing based on that data. This system is preferable over the Yoda system in that the consumer can effect an order from a remote location of choice. However, Goldman is not suitable for the relatively large volume supplier in that it requires custom fabrication. In some instances that may be suitable, but it is terribly cost inefficient and renders the process impractical and uneconomical for most consumers as well as most suppliers, particularly those offering products by catalog.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and a method to enable consumers to obtain products and services, including clothing, remotely from a place of choice, such as the home. What is also needed is a system and a method that enables remotely positioned suppliers to provide products and services that accurately conform to the characteristics of the purchaser. Further, what is needed is such a system that is relatively easy to establish and maintain using existing computing devices and programming techniques. Yet further, what is needed is such a system that requires minimal peripheral equipment to satisfy the consumer's needs and the supplier's capabilities. Such a system may further be developed more generally to provide synchronized readily accessible data regarding most any sort of individualized information.